Star Wars: The Earthling Sith
by Crushcraw
Summary: The Emperor searches for a force-sensitive being far away from The Outer Rim, on a planet called Earth. This being will be the back up plan in case Vader betrays Palpatine. Will the Earthling become the greatest Sith ever known or will he fall under the shadow of Darth Vader?


**_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…._**

**_The Empire has thrived through the rule of Emperor Palpatine_**

**_Darth Vader has been putting fear into all_**

**_The Emperor fears Vader also so he tries to find another Force-sensitive being_**

**_He finds one on a small planet outside the galaxy_**

**_A planet called Earth….._**

The Earth year is 2020 and The Emperor is in his two-man stealth ship behind Earth's moon. His ship is undetectable to the primitive technology of Earth and no one from his galaxy knows of his self-made mission. He was shocked at first to find humans in another galaxy, but was even more shocked to find such a powerful Force-sensitive human here among the primitive humans of Earth. He knew Darth Vader wouldn't have been able to sense such a being from far away, but The Emperor had more experience than Vader and was much better at bending The Force to his will.

The reason why The Emperor was even searching for this human was for what the Earthlings called insurance. He needed someone to bend to his demands. His plan was to train the Force-sensitive Earthling fully, and then he would cryogenically freeze him until he would need him to do his bidding. He decided he would teleport to the human using new technology his Imperial scientists came up with so that no other human would know of his visit. The Emperor had the teleporter get ready for his arrival while he used the Force to gather information on the Force-sensitive Earthling in order to convince him of the truth. He had everything but his name until… _Cody Johnson, _thought Palpatine.

He then teleported himself to Cody's house and waited for his arrival from work. 5 minutes later a car pulled into the driveway and Cody walked into his house. It didn't take long for Cody to notice The Emperor.

"How the hell did you get in here punk," said Cody. "And why are you wearing an Emperor costume?"

"This isn't a costume boy," said Palpatine. "I am The Emperor of the Galactic Empire."

"Yeah and I'm Han Solo."

"Who?"

"Are you for real?"

"I already said I was real, but I see you need real proof," said Palpatine as he used Force Lightning on the floor. The look of surprise was all over Cody's face as he realized that this man was telling the truth. He also realized that the Emperor must not know about Star Wars if he didn't know Han Solo. He decided to keep this secret, just in case the movies got it wrong about anything.

"What do you want from me?" asked Cody.

"I want you to become my apprentice," said Palpatine. "Learn to use the Dark Side of The Force."

"Don't you have to be Force-sensitive?"

"Yes, and you are."

"No I can't be, I'm a nobody. I just work at Kwick Trip and live alone with my dog, Brando."

"The Force is strong with you, I can sense it. A powerful Sith you will become."

"If what you say is true, how come I've never been able to do things Force-sensitive people should be able to do?"

"You never knew, for one thing. And secondly, you haven't been properly trained but I will teach to bend The Force to your every will, in time."

Cody thought for about ten seconds before he made his decision. "I pledge myself to your teachings," said Cody as he kneeled before The Emperor.

"Thank you, my Master."

"Rise, my apprentice."

Kahn stood up. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"You must come with me it will not matter if Lord Vader senses you since you have pledged yourself to me. Come hold my arm and we shall teleport back to my ship."

"Master?"

Yes?"

"Can I take my dog?"

"Very well."

Kahn then went to get his dog from its cage and put a leash on it then came back and held on to The Emperor's arm. He then was in a space ship alongside his new Master and Brando. He hadn't even felt anything when he teleported. He had expected to feel some pain or something, but there was nothing.

The ship then flew into space. Kahn sat there mesmerized by it all. _This is a dream come true, _thought Kahn. Kahn then saw a planet and recognized it immediately as Corusant.

"How the hell did Star Wars get all this?" asked Kahn to himself.

"Who?" asked Palpatine.

"They're movies about this galaxy."

The Emperor thought there in silence for a while. "They probably had help from someone from my galaxy," said Palpatine.

"Yeah, probably."

Palpatine then used his comm link "Prepare for my landing Commander," said Palpatine into his comm.

"Yes sir," said The Commander on the comm link.

"Isn't there a Rule of Two for The Sith?" Kahn asked just thinking about it.

"That is a primitive rule that I have already dismissed," said Palpatine.

"Because of me?"

"No, because of Darth Vader's former apprentice that I allowed him to have, even though he never knew that I knew about his Starkiller."

Kahn nodded as they landed on a platform that was connected to a large building. As they left the ship they were greeted by a small gathering of Stormtroopers and The Commander dressed in an Imperial uniform. "We are delighted of your return my Lord," said The Commander. "It has been a while since you've gone."

"How long, Commander Tarkin?" asked Palpatine.

"It has been 10 days, my lord," said Tarkin.

"It seems your galaxy is 10 times slower than ours," Palpatine told Darth Kahn.

"Where have you been all this time if I may ask, my lord?" asked Tarkin.

"As you can see I had to collect someone," said Palpatine. "This is Darth Kahn."

Kahn then held out his hand and Tarkin shook it with his own. "Pleasure to meet you Lord Kahn," said Tarkin.

"The pleasure is mine Governor- I mean Commander Tarkin," said Kahn.

"And what is that?" Tarkin said pointing at Brando.

"That's my dog, Brando."

"Dog?"

"It's a pet species from my planet."

"And what planet is that?"

"None of your concern, Tarkin," said Palpatine.

"Very well, my Lord," said Tarkin. "Your room has been arranged for you, as well, my Lord."

"Very good Commander, very good," said Palpatine as he, Kahn, and Brando went to the Emperor's room. The Emperor then went to his closet and pulled out some clothes. "Here, Lord Kahn, put these on so you can fit in better."

Kahn did as told and put on the black Sith robes and pulled the hood over his head. Just then a black figure walked into the room and Kahn recognized him immediately as Darth Vader.

"Welcome back, my Master," said Vader as he kneeled before The Emperor.

"Rise, my friend," said The Emperor. "Come meet your new apprentice."

"Wait, what?" asked Kahn. "I thought I was your apprentice?"

"I changed my mind," said Palpatine. "I have had too many apprentices in my lifetime; it's time for Lord Vader to have a real apprentice."

"As you wish," said Kahn.

"I will train him thoroughly, my master," said Vader.

"I know you will," said Palpatine with a smile.

Ten years past and Kahn's training was nearly complete. He had trained long and hard every day and was the fastest learner Darth Vader and The Emperor had ever seen. He had also learned some things from The Emperor, himself and was told that he was only given to Vader to keep him busy while The Emperor did some other plans of his. His hidden hatred of his own people was fueling him to use all of his will during every training session and during every mission of assassination or item acquiring. He knew one day he would be able to return to Earth and change it for the better. He would make sure there was no more corruption, no more wars, and no more poverty. He would finally bring order to his homeworld.

"Today is a special day, my apprentice," said Vader inside his chambers of Bast Castle. "Today is the day you become a Sith Lord."

"I wish for nothing more, my Master," said Kahn kneeling before Vader. He had always thought of Darth Vader as his favorite Star Wars character and now that he has been trained by him, he liked him even more. He looked up to Vader and hoped his death wouldn't occur like the movies say he will.

The Emperor had arrived on Vjun and entered Bast Castle to see Darth Vader and his apprentice. He would be the one to coronate Kahn into becoming a Sith Lord. The coronation went well but it was not quite finished.

"One thing remains before you become a full-fledged Sith Lord," said Vader.

"What is thy bidding, my Master," said Kahn.

"You must fulfill your deepest desire so that it will never bother you again," said Palpatine.

"You know of the desire we speak of," said Vader.

"Yes, but I will need an army of Stormtroopers if I am to invade Earth and bring it into The Empire," said Kahn.

The Emperor knew this would be his desire. He had figured out a long time ago that this would be better than cryogenic freeze. He would be able to age slower and would be able to call upon more often than usual since he will age slower.

"I will give you the 501st, Vader's Fist, along with other Legions," said Palpatine. "They will be the best for you to use in this invasion."

"As you wish, my Lord," said Kahn as he bowed his head and started to leave to join with his army.

"May the Force be with you, my apprentice," said Vader.

"And may the Force be with you, Master," said Kahn as he left with Brando following him. The food in this galaxy had strengthened Brando into a much stronger German Sheppard and has been able to make him live longer, as well. He used his ship, **_The Navigator, _**to travel to the nearest Star Destroyer that had just arrived in Vjun space. He landed the ship inside the hangar bay and was greeted by Commander Appo.

"Welcome Lord Kahn," said Appo. "I am told that we are invading a small world under your command."

"Yes, it's an underdeveloped world," said Kahn. "My home world."

"When we arrive what is our course of action?" Appo asked.

"I wish to speak to them all before we begin our invasion," said Kahn. "Make sure to upload all of its languages and translate, I want them all to know that one of their own is the one taking them down."

"Yes, sir," said Appo as he prepared the ships communications as the ship went to light speed and arrived near Earth.

"You're ready, Lord Kahn," said a stormtrooper as a camera pointed at Kahn.

"People of Earth, this is your future Emperor speaking," said Kahn with a smile. "My name is Darth Kahn, but some of you know me as Cody Johnson. I was an Earthling like all of you until The Empire brought me in and made me into a Sith. I'm sure some of you are thinking that I'm just some Star Wars fanatic, but if you look up you will see that I'm telling you the truth. I don't know how Star Wars got it right, but it was all true. And now I have returned from training to conquer your pitiful planet and remake it in the image of The Empire. But fret not, I will give you a chance to fight back. I will give you all 24 hours to gather your armies and prepare for war. Those of you who choose not to fight will be rewarded and the rest will be punished and killed. Have a nice day."


End file.
